Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration limit switch.
Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
Various vibration limit switches are known from prior art comprising a membrane, which can be set into oscillation, and a drive for setting said membrane into oscillation and/or for tapping said oscillation of a membrane, with either Piezo-electric elements or an electromagnetic drive being used. Such vibration limit switches are especially used for detecting fill levels and/or limits in containers for fluid or potentially fluid media, particularly liquids or bulk goods. Depending on the fill level in the container, the vibration limit switches are or are not in contact with the medium, so that the oscillation frequency of the membrane and/or oscillating elements arranged at said membrane are influenced by the contact with said medium.
It is considered disadvantageous in the vibration limit switches known from prior art that they show a limited range of application, depending on the drive used, particularly with regards to thermal and mechanic conditions.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a vibration limit switch that can be used over a wide range of applications.